The invention relates to an active damper system for damping high-frequency vibrating excitation of the vehicle structure.
According to the state of the art, as disclosed in DE 10 2008 046 876 A1, it is known to optimize vibration between wheel and vehicle body by passive damper systems, which for example in a suspension strut are used below a piston cylinder arrangement, and are influenced so that a damping of the vehicle body is achieved.
According to DE 10 2008 046 876 A1, the damping of vibrations can be determined by adjustment of the damping force. The damping force is achieved by controlling an actuating device by which the vertical acceleration of the vehicle structure and the vertical acceleration of a wheel are measured by a sensor. By means of a signal processing device, a control signal for the actuating device of the dual modular damping force is generated by a signal processing device.